


Narcissus

by Zengwuya



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zengwuya/pseuds/Zengwuya
Summary: 泰勒在听证会上想起了他和卡梅隆的第一次





	

泰勒被扎克伯格的态度搞得不耐烦，他想揍他一顿，可是他的哥哥——卡梅隆，依旧以一种绅士的态度来面对对面那个面瘫小子。  
他的哥哥总是这样，礼貌、绅士甚至有些优柔寡断，很多时候泰勒只想把他的哥哥推到墙上，弄乱他梳得一丝不苟的头发，看他在自己身下喘息。  
他想起了他们的第一次，他在哥哥还在犹豫的时候，就毫不分说地开始引诱他，然后一点一点地进入到他的身体。

那是十七岁的一个夏日。

“快点，泰勒，我们需要再多加练习，你别再吃了，会使不上劲的！”卡梅隆在餐桌边催促泰勒。  
泰勒只好慌忙地擦了擦嘴，拎上准备好的毛巾之类的用品跟上卡梅隆。  
这是一个他们在郊区找到的湖，湖很大，而且基本上没有人会来，够他们练习一个下午了。当然，泰勒的心思完全不在这里，他想到的是将卡梅隆按在那辆只容纳得下一人平躺的小船上做一些他想做但一直还没做的事。  
他喜欢卡梅隆，他的双胞胎哥哥，这听起来有些自恋，但是他确实喜欢。他哥哥总是表现得像个绅士，受着那些条条框框的束缚，看起来禁欲得不行。越是这样，他越想看到他哥哥在他身下面带潮红，痛苦而愉悦的样子。  
于是他真的这样做了，在他们都脱下外套准备跳上赛艇时，泰勒拉住卡梅隆，给了他一个深深的吻。  
他得到了一个瞪大眼睛一脸吃惊的回应，“你在做什么？！”  
“做我一直想做的事。”泰勒耸了耸肩。  
卡梅隆如他所料的开始不知所措，开始茫然，开始皱着眉头摇头，“这不应该，我们不应该这样，我们是兄弟……我们……”  
泰勒伸手握住卡梅隆的头，直视着他躲闪的眼睛，“你也很享受。”  
“什么？”卡梅隆慌乱了起来。  
“我们是双胞胎，我能感觉到你也喜欢我。”  
“但这是不应该的！”  
“那你告诉我什么是应该。我喜欢你，凯。从十二岁开始就喜欢你了，每天几乎有一半的时间都在想你，尽管我们每天都在一起，所以……”泰勒拉住卡梅隆的手，眼中的深情和灼热让卡梅隆无处可躲。泰勒没等卡梅隆回应就再次亲上了卡梅隆的嘴唇，温柔地吮吸着，他可不希望第一次就让他哥哥留下不好的印象，以后要碰他就很困难了。  
松开时卡梅隆的脸上已经有了些许红晕，眼睛也看起来湿漉漉的。明明长着一样的脸，但此刻卡梅隆的样子却可爱到犯规。  
他将卡梅隆揽进怀里，在他耳边低声轻语：“凯，我们要开始了。”  
明显感觉到卡梅隆有那么一瞬僵硬了，但他选择忽略，迅速地将自己和卡梅隆的外套铺在岸边，没几下就将卡梅隆和自己身上穿的运动衫脱掉，伸手抚上卡梅隆完美的躯体。  
“你真美。”在说完这句话后，他很自然地亲吻了卡梅隆的锁骨，抬起头来冲他露出一个满足的笑容，在卡梅隆反应过来前含住了他的喉结，啃咬吮吸了一下。  
卡梅隆轻吸一声，泰勒带给他的愉悦太明显了，毫无疑问，他弟弟知道他身上的每一个敏感点。  
如他所料，接下来泰勒顺着他的侧颈，乳首，侧腰，肚脐下方的腹肌，持续了整整有五分钟，在卡梅隆已经按捺不住将裤子顶起一个帐篷时，终于到了裤子的边缘。他看到他弟弟抬起头看着他，眼神像是在征求他的许可，笑容却像恶作剧成功的小孩。  
“我可以吗？”  
此刻的卡梅隆恨不能大喊出，你想做什么都可以，快把我想要的给我！  
但他只是瞥过脸去不看自己弟弟热辣的目光，手腕遮住眼睛点点头。  
“别担心，凯，我会让你很舒服的。”泰勒在获得卡梅隆的许可后，伸手拉开卡梅隆的手，凑过去亲了下卡梅隆颤抖着睫毛的眼皮，回到原本的位置开始慢慢拉下卡梅隆的运动裤。  
“凯，你看，你那么完美，就连它的尺寸也一样。”泰勒故意用话语引导卡梅隆看向他自己的分神。  
卡梅隆别过头去，羞耻的感觉在他心里蔓延，他没法理解泰勒为什么会做得如此理所应当，就好像他们生来就应该结合。但在泰勒温暖的口腔包裹住自己的分身时，他知道自己已经没有后路了。  
他喜欢泰勒，但他始终会被外界的一些条条框框束缚，所以一直小心翼翼地，生怕被别人看出来。当泰勒拉住他给了他一个吻时，他最先开始是欣喜的，但很快就被随之而来的恐惧所代替，如果他们的父母发现了将会怎么样？如果……  
在他思考这么多如果之前，泰勒的第二个吻就将自己的一切思绪淹没。  
尽管羞耻，但他还是想要泰勒进入自己的身体，想要带给彼此极致的欢愉。

他不知道泰勒从哪里学来的这些技巧，他的分身在泰勒口腔里的感觉能让他放弃一切思考，心里像白蚁啃噬一般，恨不能从对方那里获取更多的快感。他不自主地伸手抓住泰勒的头发，贪婪地往自己这边按了下去。  
泰勒抬眼看到卡梅隆皱着眉咬住嘴唇的样子，心想差不多是时候了。  
他将卡梅隆的分身从自己口腔中褪了出来，但手上并没有停止上下撸动，直到卡梅隆咬不住嘴唇，尖叫着在泰勒手中释放了出来。  
泰勒满意地看着身下自己哥哥，面带潮红茫然无措的表情。捞过一旁的运动包，从里面掏出早就准备好的润滑剂，倒在手上。  
“接下来换你让我舒服了，凯。”

刚从高潮中缓过神的卡梅隆意识到了泰勒想要做什么，眼神躲闪了几秒，最终点了点头。  
“放心，我会很小心的。”泰勒安抚地亲了亲卡梅隆的额头，手指已经伸向卡梅隆的臀瓣，在后穴入口小心翼翼地打转。

卡梅隆从来都没像现在那么紧张过，不管是前面还是后面，这都是他的第一次。前面倒还好，但这后面第一次尝试，尽管他知道泰勒一定不会伤害他，但他心脏依旧狂跳不止。  
他感觉到泰勒的第一根手指进来了，异物感带来的不适让他忍不住多重复两次吞咽的动作。  
泰勒察觉到他哥哥的紧张，他将手左手插进卡梅隆茂密的发丝，亲了亲他的嘴唇，吮吸的同时将舌头伸了进去，像是戏弄，又像是安抚一般地舔弄着卡梅隆的舌头。在感觉到卡梅隆的明显放松时，伸入了第二根手指。  
卡梅隆发出了一声闷哼，泰勒找到了——他体内最为敏感脆弱的地方。  
很明显泰勒也知道了就是这里，这里能让他看到最本真的卡梅隆。所以他毫不犹豫地开始对着那个地方由轻到重地按摩起来。  
第一下就让卡梅隆脑子变得一片空白，快感来得太快，而泰勒的按摩一波接着一波，根本没有要停下来的意思。这太多了，他根本承受不了，可是却又想要跟多。  
“操！”卡梅隆骂出人生第一句脏话，“不不不，泰勒，快停下快停下！这太多了……啊！”  
泰勒根本没有听卡梅隆说什么，反而恶意地插入了第三根指头，模拟着抽插的动作，每次进去和出来前都故意轻刮一下，惹得卡梅隆发出的声音根本连不成句子。

泰勒的分身也早已肿胀的不行，他将剩余的润滑液倒在自己的分身上，上下撸动两下之后，在右手从卡梅隆后穴退出来时，毫不犹豫地插了进去。  
“啊！”后面突如其来的痛感使卡梅隆尖叫出声，额头上布满了汗珠。  
“放松，凯，放松，不然我会被你夹断的。”泰勒一手逗弄着卡梅隆一边的乳首，令一边啧被他含住轻轻啃咬着，另一只手再次握住卡梅隆的分身上下撸动着。  
在泰勒的安抚之下，痛感渐渐被快感所代替，几乎不用卡梅隆示意，泰勒就已经知道他哥哥已经适应了后面的异物感，开始缓缓抽动着。  
卡梅隆，他的哥哥实在太棒了，无论是每一次推送，还是每一次抽出，他哥哥都能完美地配合他。脸上挂着的生理泪水，脸颊上的红晕以及破碎不成句子的尖叫，都让他恨不能朝哥哥身体里更快的推送。  
事实上他也是这么做的，已经根本无暇顾及撩拨别的能让自己哥哥产生快感的地方了，将卡梅隆的双腿掰到最开，一次次地狠狠地撞击着他哥哥体内最为敏感的那个地方。  
“操！凯，你是太棒了，你简直完美！操！”  
“泰勒……泰勒……给我更多！”  
肉体撞击的声音，两人的呻吟和叫喊，还有不绝如缕的蝉鸣，原本寂静的湖泊也开始波澜涌动。  
毫不意外地，卡梅隆再次高潮了，前端射出的透明液体布满了泰勒的整个小腹，整个大脑完全空白，只能听到潺潺的水声和蝉鸣。  
然而泰勒似乎没有放过他的意思，因为他弟弟还扔在兴头上。所以在他还没回过神来前，泰勒的分身再次冲进了他的身体，毫不客气地直捣他敏感的前列腺，他的分身再次毫无原则地站立起来。  
但他实在没有精力叫出声了，只能发出抽气的声音。  
终于，在不知过了多久之后，他感觉到后面传来的抖动感和突然抽离的不适，一阵滚烫浇到了他的两片臀瓣上。  
泰勒松开了他的双腿，大口大口地喘着气，看了眼他依然挺立的分身，再次含住。  
这一次不同于上次，泰勒吸吮得很用力，手也撸动得很快。但他更喜欢泰勒这样对他，这样的快感太极致，太能够满足他内心本能的欲望了。  
终于，他在泰勒手中再次释放了自己。

卡梅隆看向身边笑得暧昧不明的弟弟，皱了皱眉，听证会这么严肃的场合，泰勒究竟是想到了什么才会露出了那样的笑容，他轻咳了一声示意自己的弟弟专注一些。  
泰勒看着一本正经的卡梅隆，凑到他耳边。  
“我当然是在想我们那完美的第一次了。”  
他真的很喜欢看他哥哥红着脸不自然的样子，让他恨不能现在就将这群人赶出去，将卡梅隆按在这张会议桌上来一发。  
FIN


End file.
